The War for Kanto
by Theye12
Summary: When Johto and Hoenn invade Kanto must defend itself fighting alongside pokemon to victory. All is well until the general is slain, and three high ranked soldiers are shamed. They go on a journey fighting battles, and learning how to connect with their pokemon. Along the way they deal with different styles and the morals of killing, and forcing pokemon to kill.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind stirred in kanto, a light breeze that picked up leaves and tossed them lightly a few feet away from where they previously resided. In the distance a fearow let out a cry to greet the rising sun. The rays of light from the sun illuminated the calm field, revealing the tension. Dew dropped off leaves breaking the terse silence held by all those present.

"Sir the soldiers are prepared" a smaller man told to a much larger one. He wore armour a size too big and a helmet that was on his head at an odd angle. This contrasted the man he spoke to who stood powerfully in a full golden armour set with a plume helmet held in his left hand. A sword was strapped to his back in a golden scabbard with a red hilt sticking out.

"What of the pokemon" Alexander asked the small man. His deep voice boomed commandingly. He looked in front of him to the holdings of the flying types. All flying types found in kanto were in there. Pidgeots, fearows, dodrios, and a couple of farfetch'd were the majority. They were bred for war, trained in a building floating in the clouds. They learned to weave and dodge and how to have human passengers on them. To the right of the flying types were the ground types. Next to the flyers the diggers were the next important. Rhydon, dugtrio, nidokings and queens, sandslashes, and golem were there. They trained in an underground training facility and learned to dig under the battle and pop up surprising enemies. All types of pokemon had their own pins, fire, normal, grass, but no waters since this was a land defense. Each pin contained about 50 pokemon and each soldier had one assigned to him. They usually grew close through countless battles, but nobody was a true trainer with 6 pokemon. That all stopped when the wars began.

The wars began 2 years ago when johto and kanto disagreed about where the champions league would be kanto demanded it take place in their region, johto declared war. Soon afterwards hoenn joined johto being promised to maintain their pokemon slaughter for food. They began a brutal offensive of kanto pushing them into a series of losses and retreats backing them into cinnabar island. In the final battle kanto general Caesar in a massive push singlehandedly killed both hoenn and johto generals and forced them into a rout. They pushed back the invaders back to cerulean and pewter. Since then a single general arose to take control over the johto and hoenn forces named Agamemnon. Under him they retook vermillion and saffron and kanto is flailing trying to regain their footing. Desperately they have cried to unova and sinnoh for assistance and recieved only silence.

It is now during a defense of route 1 that lieutenant Alexander commands a force of 300 soldiers taking on an estimated enemy force of 1,000.

"Open the pens!" Alexander commanded gruffly giving the order to let the pokemon out. 4 men jumped to work and opened up the pens releasing the pokemon. Upon their release the pokemon flew/walked to their soldier who greeted them happily as old friends do. Alexander's own pidgeot flew by his side and nuzzled his chest. Alexander scratched its head affectionately and put his forehead on the large birds. He stared deep into her black eyes as he always did and felt his heart ready to burst. Pidgeot was his best friend, and they had been through many scraps together. Alexander thought to his previous battles with a heavy heart. In his mind he saw every man he had killed looking at him with the same expression: it was one of fear, and sometimes defiance, all 57 of them different but similiar, the most prominent being a young boy. In the heat of a battle in saffron, a young boy for hoenn who probably lied about his age to enlist tried to stab Alexander in the back. Alexander quickly disarmed him and the boy fell to the ground. He cried and Alexander let the tip of his sword hit the ground, intending to let the young boy leave. The next action would haunt Alexander forever. The boy suddenly grabbed a dagger on the ground and leaped at Alexander aiming for his heart. Alexander blocked the strike and stabbed the boy in the gut, muscle memory taking over. The young boy fell to the ground and his face changed utterly. From defiance came fear, fear of death. The boy began to cry and weep for his mother. As he bled out he stared at Alexander and he stared back in horror of what he had done. Alexander promptly left the battlefield promptly and retreated with his men, crying for the boy wishing for his mother.

Alexander shook his head clearing away all of the thoughts of the past and set his mind to the task ahead. Alexander put his helmet on and felt the rush of pride and bravery from the helmet. With his helmet on the world couldn't touch him, he was indestructible. Alexander looked behind him and saw his soldiers standing ready armed with spears swords and bows. Normally the grass trainers have bows, and spears go with the fliers and swords to all else. Alexander's 300 strong all watched him waiting, the pokemon standing beside them. They were divided into 6 groups: 2 groups of fliers, 1 group of diggers, 1 normal, 1 grass, and 1 dragon. The dragon riders were the most mysterious, they rode majestic dragonites and Charizards. They were the most powerful group but acted mostly on their own, not following Alexander. Alexander looked at all of them and felt a swelling in his heart, all of these men were prepared to fight and die for their homeland. It was then thinking of his own home, right outside of cinnabar on a smaller island. Only about 100 people lived there and it was quaint but thriving. The people lived with their pokemon and the families were close-knit.

"Men, today we face overwhelming odds and powerful foes. They are armed with the most powerful pokemon found in hoenn and johto, and are ruthless in their goal to kill every last one of us. They take no prisoners, and they don't accept defeat. But men we are stronger. We are the strongest force in all of the lands, one of you is worth ten of them. We stand here in our homeland fighting a foe who will plunder our homes and rape our women. We fight to defend them, we fight for our women and children. We fight for our land back, to show them that they are not stronger than us, that they are not unbeatable. Ride swift and fast and with every shot, swing, or stab think of your home and what we fight for. WE FIGHT FOR KANTO TODAY!" Alexander roared pulling out his sword and stabbing it into the air above his hand. The black metal shined in the light and the army all pulled out their weapons and stabbed them upwards as well.

Alexander looked around at his men and felt his heart swell with pride, there was no way they could lose now. He turned to his pidgeot and jumped onto its back kicking it in the rear twice to signal take off. Pidgeot bunched its legs and shot off the ground with a rush of wind and extended her wings. As Alexander rose in the sky he looked and saw the flyers rising with him. The sky was soon filled with all 100 flyers and they rose into the clouds and advanced forward.

Only 5 minutes later they were ready to attack. Alexander drew his sword the black steel shining in the light. The metal was called agronian steel because it was taken from aggrons. It was indestructible but very rare, as only 4 people in the whole army had it including Alexander. Alexander pointed his sword down as pidgeot began a steep dive torward the front. Once they pierced the clouds, the battle opened up in front of them.

The ground troops of grass and normal types had begun their assault against the enemy, who had large pokemon on their front line, mostly aggron, Donphan, and an occasional metagross. The plan was working thought which was a collective hyper beam and then a charge. The hyper beam shot out like a huge line of bright energy, and knocked all of the front line back. The normal types then charged while the grasses covered the flank. It was working great, after the front line was mostly starter types, swampert, blazieken, meganium, feraligator, and typhlosion. Skeptile were saved for speed oriented conflicts. The normal types were struggling against the elemental attacks which was where the flyers would come in. Alexander let out a yell and swooped down among the enemy front line. He swung his sword hitting many pokemon, taking the out of the fight. His 100 flyers delt lethal blows left and right downing enemy pokemon with ease. After their pass the flew up and regrouped prepping for another. The enemy was being pushed back hard by the normals, who were now pushing forward cutting into the enemy line.

It was then that Alexander saw a glint above him and saw an enemy unit diving torwards them. Alexander was shocked and bewildered until he realized the enemy must have made their own flyers to counter his own. In no time the flyers were upon them and they were in the fight of their lives. Enemy swellow, noctowl, skarmory, and Altaria flew past them with enemy riders on each. These riders wore black armour and had maces or flails. The cut into Alexander's flyers and delt blows left and right. At least a fifth of his flyers fell down in that first pass. Alexander quickly regrouped his men after they passed and countercharged. They flew at the enemy flyers who were equal level in the sky and swung left and right looking to kill. It soon became a one-on-one sense of fighting rather than organized. Alexander found himself in a battle with a man on a skarmory, who had the upper hand with his heavier bird. Alexander slashed at him and caught the guy on the shoulder. The guy swung back and Alexander ducked feeling the flail pass over his head. Pidgeot hit the skarmory with its wing, only to be knocked down with a much heavier wing. Alexander soon realized pidgeot couldn't outfly this bird with him on his back.

The birds faced each other in the sky and the black rider began swinging his flail. The spiked balls glinted maliciously and he seemed to smile beyond his helmet. His skarmory let out a fierce cry and zoomed torwards pidgeot. Pidgeot sailed torward skarmory and Alexander knew what to do. As the birds passed, instead of swinging at the black rider, Alexander dove at the rider, catching him by his abdomen and sending him over the skarmory. They soon began falling rapidly in the sky. His skarmory attempted to get him but pidgeot soon distracted him by hitting him quick with her beak.

As they fell the black rider punched Alexander in the face and they parted in the sky a bit. The fall wouldn't be too bad, only about 10 feet. Alexander prepped to land watching the ground get closer and closer at an alarming rate. He landed on his feet and rolled to absorb the impact. He rolled about 3 times and rose seeing the black rider about 10 feet away swinging the flail maliciously.

**A/N: I hope all of you like this story, I think it's really cool personally. I'll be adding two other main characters in the next two chapters so a break from Alexander for a little bit. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it keeps me writing the story and puts a smile on my face.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apollo

Many miles away from the battle for route 1 a small ambush was being prepared on route 17. This route was a major highway between the johto owned saffron and lavender town. These caravans were pulled by a single mamoswine and carried vital supplies to and from each city. It was also rumored to hold captured kanto soldiers and pokemon.

Hiding in the dense forests alongside the route is Captain James Apollo IV and his small band of 10 men waiting silently beside their arcanines. Each arcanine was hand selected for their ambushes being bred for speed and quick attacks. Each of them knew extreme speed, flamethrower, fire fang, and crunch. They all knew 4 moves as scientists deduced that 4 was the maximum number of moves most pokemon could remember accurately.

The usual plan for conflict was to use extremespeed to get to the caravan silently in the speed of light. From then on 5 minutes was all they had to defeat the soldiers and pokemon, loot the caravan, and escape back to a hiding place before a patrol discovers the conflict.

"Captain, scouts confirm that the caravan is 5 minutes away," First officer Kenith Houser reported to Apollo.

Apollo was not an intimidating person at first glance. He was a mere 5'8 and not terribly muscular. He wore a pair of white shorts, with light armor on top. Two small armored skirts ran down either leg a bit farther than the end of his pockets. He wore a white undershirt with a blue sash on. The black armor up to his chest was decorated in with gold detailing. Above that started the white part of his armor which ended in short-sleeves, which flarred out and tightened on his biceps. He had a red scarf on and two long shoulder guards which were identical to his skirt guards. He had bracers that went up to his knuckles which were black with gold lining. Around his wrists was a small spool with rope which was held on with red metal liners. Apollo had brown spiky hair that ruffled upwards and had a special headband he wore. It was large and made a U shape upwards ending in small points. It had smaller section coming of it. It was his trademark headband, and all members of his family wore it.

Underneath the spool lay what it was attached to. Two small knifes lay sheathed in a special leather sheathe. The sheathe went past the knife up to the palm of his hands. On his palm was a small button which released the knives and they shot out. Upon hitting a target they stopped and another hit of the button brought them back. It was Apollo's main weapon he used as it was quick and very silent.

That of course was not his only weapon. Hanging from his sash on his right was a hatchet, and on the left a small sword. The sword was made of agronian and the hatchet was made of distortion steel. This hatchet had been passed on through his family for generations and disintegrates people it kills. The metal was a purple and appeared to be simply a shadow.

"Alert the men, tell them to saddle their arcanines" Apollo replied to Houser. All 10 men saddled the arcanines, and Apollo mounted his. His arcanine was larger than the others and knew an extra move: thunder fang. It was said to be an egg move as his arcanines mother mated with an electric type.

Apollo scratched his arcanine behind her right ear as it was her favorite spot. Her tail wagged furiously until he stopped. He tapped her flank twice with his foot, signaling total silence. In the distance Apollo's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the caravan coming closer. His men lined up around him, and they formed an arrow shape.

"The driver is mine" Apollo whispered to his men. He planned to take the front having arcanine attack the mamoswine while he killed the driver.

The caravan pulled into site about 100 yards away, an easy distance for extremespeed. Once the caravan was fully in sight Apollo raised his right hand and flicked it downwards and kicked arcanines flank three times, signaling to use extremespeed. She bunched her back leg muscles and shot forward at the speed of light letting out a roar.

Arcanine leaped on the unsuspecting mamoswine with a ferocious fire fang right on its neck. The flames licked the jaws of arcanine and she focused the flames on the mamoswine, which let out a cry of pain.

Apollo then looked at the driver who was still taking in what had happened. He wore black armor with no helmet and was sitting on a tiny bench with reins in his hands that connected to the mamoswine. Apollo drew his left arm right over his body and swung it, pointing it at the driver. At the same time Apollo pressed the button on the palm of his right hand and his knife shot out toward the driver.

Johto and hoenn armor differed in a couple of ways. Both of their armor was black but the designs were completely different. Hoenn had lighter armor with small tight helmets, and tight armor with gaps in between the top of the chest and head, and in between the biceps and arms. Johto armor, which was what the driver had on was bulkier and only had gaps in between the visor slots of the eyes, and a small spot on the knees.

Luckily for Apollo the driver had no helmet on and he aimed for the right eye. The knife suck home and Apollo pressed the button on his palm again and yanked his hand back. The knife flew back and sailed back into the sheathe, locking into place. Arcanine broke off from its fire fang and the mamoswine snorted in anger. It began shooting small shards of ice at Apollo which he recognized as an attacked called ice shard.

"Arcanine, flamethrower!" Apollo roared pointing at the mamoswine. The flames exploded from arcanines mouth and met the icicles in mid-air. The icicles quickly melted and the flames enveloped the large elephant. Once the flames died down the mamoswine was on the ground knocked out.

Similar easy conflicts around the caravan had happened to the rest of Apollo's men, and he had zero casualties, slaying 6 enemies. It had been a total of 30 seconds. Apollo got off of arcanine and walked to the back of the caravan where his men were unloading it of all of its supplies. It had the usual supply of weapons and some food. The food they dumped, weapons they stashed. Oddly enough it had a crate of pokéballs which was odd as they had gone out of assembly when the war began.

Apollo hopped into the caravan from the back entrance. Inside were empty crates. He quickly scanned the wooden, dusty room looking for anything his men might have missed. As usual, they were perfect. Just as Apollo was about to leave the caravan he heard a rustling in the corner. Apollo slowly walked over to it and saw an upside down crate rustling back and forth.

**A/N: hey guys this update came out fast as I'm really pumped about this story. Please reviews tell me what you think. Also tell me any gym leader or character you'd like to see appear. Lt surge is already going to make an appearance, and a certain relative of red and blue also will ;). I've also been considering giovani so tell me what you think. **


End file.
